A Common Connection
by clwils96
Summary: Starting where Chapter 142 left off. Gosha has been left worse for wear after his battle with the bats. He gets a little help from a certain panda.


Dozens of wing beats created a flurry of air around Gosha, drowning out the rest of the world.. The venom he threw out did little to deter the cloud that had descended upon him. Little pinpricks searched his body for weaknesses. His scales were strong, but even the toughest armor had its vulnerabilities.

He growled as teeth found one on his neck. He grabbed the attacker and threw them against the wall. The tiny body made a satisfying thud against the wall but that the satisfaction dissipated as the swarm increased their fury. The blood leaking down from his neck onto his chest became a magnet for the bats. More bites pierced his neck and shoulders.

Gosha swung at them with tiring arms. Their tiny bodies pummeled him as they easily dodged his attacks. Gosha knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he was the only thing keeping them away from the kids and what would happen when he was no longer able to fight?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, but it was smacked out of his hand and it went clattering across the tiled floor. Gosha dove for it, protecting it with his body as he dialed. The bats began tearing at his back, opening up new wounds.

"Cherryton police, what is your emergency?"

"I'm at the daycare at the edge of the back alley market!" Gosha yelled over the roar of the wings. "These bats are trying to take the kids!"

"Help is on the way, sir."

The attackers seemed to know that their time was limited and abandoned the bleeding lizard as they fluttered out the window.

Wasting no time, he got up and began cleaning the venom and blood splattered floor. He mopped with disinfectant and hot water until satisfied. He put on his shirt and wiped the blood from his neck. Eventually the blood would seep through his shirt so he found a jacket to cover his wounds. He opened the door to find the daycare owner talking to the police. They noticed him and walked over.

"Almost all of them got away." Gosha huffed. "I managed to subdue one." He motioned over time the unconscious bat.

One of the police picked the bat up and took him outside. The other stayed in with Gosha. "That's a nasty bite you've got there." The tiger pointed out. Gosha touched his neck. It was sticky with new blood. He grabbed a paper towel and held it to his neck. "I can have a medic over to take a look at it."

"No need, I'll go home and clean it myself. Komodo blood is extremely toxic this time of year." Gosha lied. The kids must already be terrified, he couldn't let them see him receiving medical attention.

"I did not know that. Then all I need is to ask you a few questions and you can be on your way." 

Gosha's time as a vigilante had given him experience with the police and their work. He answered the questions concisely and quickly, as he was beginning to feel faint. The tiger wrote down everything that had happened. Gosha noticed the scar on the felines chin. A small nick, most likely a childhood injury.

"Ok that's all I need. Thank you for your cooperation." He went to shake Goshas hand but Gosha raised his palms to show they were covered in blood. The tiger nodded and lead Gosha out through the door. The kids were waiting outside. Their faces lit up when they saw him.

"Uncle Scalie! We thought you were never going to come out!" They amassed around him grabbing at his pant legs. "Did you die?"

"Do you want to play tag?"

"I found this cool rock."

"I have to pee!"

Gosha started to feel overwhelmed by the bombardment of small voices. "Sorry, I can't play right now."

A chorus of complaints and assurances that he could still play with them rang below.

"Uncle scalie, why do you have that paper towel?"

Gosha realized that he still had the paper towel pressed to his neck. "I'm feeling very hot. I need to go back home and get some water." He said as he began walking away.

"We have water inside!"

"This is special water that I need."

"Is it magic?"

Gosha rounded the corner without answering. His shirt felt like it was glued to his back. His head felt fuzzy, like he had gotten up too fast. His ears rang and his vision was too sharp. He stumbled down the unfamiliar path, unsure of why he was headed that way. His knees gave out and he crumpled to the ground. Animals gathered around him as he closed his eyes.

—-

He couldn't move. His arms arms didn't feel weak, yet they were immobilized. His legs could probably move, but until the rest of him could, they weren't going to be much help. He opened his eyes. Heavy chains, wrapped around his torso, pinning him to whatever was at his back. His veins pulsed against the dark metal that was restricting blood flow to the rest of him. 

His shirt was missing, bandages covered his body. He tried to move his stiff limbs and the chains dug into his wounds. He looked around. It seemed to be some sort of medical facility, or a torture chamber. Judging by his current treatment he suspected the latter. He flicked his tongue out to get a better sense of the room.

The air tasted sterile, but sterilized over many tragedies. It hung heavy in the air, weighing on his lungs. He tried to move again.

"I won't fix you up if you open those wounds again."

Gosha looked over. A large panda leaned against the doorframe. Smoke settled around him. The scars on his face told stories of the battles he had faced. Fortunately, Gosha had seen his fair share as well.

"If you let me go, I won't get the cops involved."

"And let a dangerous animal loose on the streets. An animal your age should be able to keep their urges in check." 

"What about my age?"

The panda continued without listening to Gosha. "You were found bleeding out on the streets, obviously just gotten out of a fight. There are children in that area." The panda talked matter of factly, while setting up a tripod.

"I was defending those kids."

A bright flash blinded Gosha, when he opened his eyes, the panda was already over him, undoing his chains. Cigarette smoke hit his face as the panda spoke.

"I'm likely to believe your story, but just to be safe, I'm going to keep you here."

Gosha got up, the chains connecting his wrists to a collar around his neck made it difficult. The panda wordlessly walked out of the room, Gosha assumed he was to follow.

The panda lead him to a massive metal door. The sheer size intimidated Gosha. The inside frightened him more. The walls were covered in pictures of animals in far worse shape than he was. His eyes drifted to each of their own. Each one holding more pain than the next. There were missing limbs, bruises, and… Legosi. His grandsons photo fearfully looked back at him.

Something ugly started to boil in his stomach. It bubbled up into his throat pulling his lips back into a snarl.

"What did you do to Legosi?!" Gosha snapped the chains binding his arms and lunged at the panda. Gosha shoved him into the wall. "Did you hurt my grandson?!" His grip on the pandas shirt tightened as he lifted the panda up onto his toes.

The panda wasn't phased and let the Komodo dragon continue to growl.

"I found your grandson, alone, on the ground, drooling and succumbing to his instincts."

The pandas blunt words pierced Goshas chest. His shoulders slumped and he let the panda go. "I should have been there for him. He wanted nothing to do with me and I just let him go." Gosha fell to his knees with a sigh.

The panda squatted next to him, back against the wall. "Look, I've dealt with a lot of patients in my time and very few have responded as well as your grandson to my treatment. He couldn't have done that without a good home life to fall back on."

Maybe the panda was right. Maybe Legosi did have a good childhood. He never did complain. But he also didn't know how good he could have had it. It was all he knew.

"I've been at this for a while and I can tell that you're not going to have another scene like this." The panda continued. "You should go home and get some rest, you've lost a lot of blood." He got back up and held a hand down to Gosha. Gosha took his hand. The panda heaved him up onto his feet. The force brought him up to the pandas chest. His eyes were impossible to define through the dark circles.

"Would I be able to get my shirt back?" Gosha asked.

"It's soaked in blood. You can borrow one from a past patient." The panda said, pulling away. Gosha followed him back to where he had been chained up. His shirt was crumpled up on the table. Red stains perfectly outlined where he had been bitten. 

"I also had a jacket." Gosha said, looking around.

The panda held up the jacket, hung up by his finger. "It's a little small for you."

Gosha smiled. "It made do in a pinch."

The panda also handed him another shirt. This one wasn't bloody, but it wasn't exactly clean either. Yellowish stains splattered all over its white fabric. "Animals don't come here because they've got everything together."

Gosha accepted it graciously, nonetheless. It smelled as though it had been tucked away for quite some time, but it wasn't like he was in a position to complain. He slipped it on and followed. The panda opened the door to the outside and Gosha walked, shirt and jacket bundled, under his arm.

"Make sure you drink lots of fluids." The panda stopped him. Gosha turned and walked back over to him and stuck out his hand.

"I don't believe I caught your name."

"Gouhin." He took Gosha's hand.

"Gouhin…" He smiled. Shaking the panda's hand. "Gosha."

"Stay out of trouble." Gouhin huffed as they parted. Gosha could've sworn he had seen the panda wink. The black spots around his eyes made it difficult to tell.

He got different looks on his way back home. He was used to looks by being venomous, but now with the stained shirt, he felt that he played into what they thought of him. He made efforts to appear more approachable; straight back, smiling, but not too much, but the mother pulling her child closer, proved that was in vain. There was very little else he could do, and he felt that weigh into his chest, threatening to break his posture.

His neighbors among the apartment building didn't seem to mind his appearance. They still greeted him like normal, which helped deflate the anxiety that had been building up on the way over. It didn't fully go away until he was inside and pulled off the shirt. He immediately went into the bathroom, removed the bandages, and took a shower. He applied new gauze to the few wounds that leaked more blood. The one on his neck was in the worst shape. He figured it'd take a couple more days to close up.

Gosha walked out, in his towel, with the two dirty shirts, and tossed them into the sink. He began soaking them and washing them. After applying ammonia and stain remover, he hung the clean shirts out to dry. He changed into more comfortable clothes and began making dinner.

While he ate, he saw a brief blurb, in the news, about the attack at the daycare. The news anchor breezed past it, as was expected. Any further investigating would reveal that the children were mixed, and that wouldn't make as much of an impact if it had been a normal daycare. He switched off the TV and went to bed early.

The whirring of air conditioner helped focus his thoughts. It hadn't really occurred to him that he could have died. It was as though he really hadn't grown up much since his teenage years. The only reason he had made it out was because of Gouhin. The panda had treated him how, Gosha assumed, everyone else. The thought put a smile on his face, which was short lived as he quickly fell asleep.

Gouhin was his first thought when waking up, as if his brain had just hit pause. He thought more about the panda as he ate breakfast, even adding him to his morning prayers. The shirts outside were dry when he retrieved them. He thought about the feeling he had wearing the stained one. It was clean now but the others at Gouhin's place must be just as bad. No other animal should have to go through that feeling.

He rummaged through his closet and found a box. He began pulling clothes out of it and others off of his hangers. Some were Leano's and Legosi's, he was sure they wouldn't mind. All of the usable clothing found its way into a sack. Gosha then made his way over to the hospital.

He wasn't sure what the policy was when he first came up to the building. He knocked a few times and waited. No one came, so he opened and went in.

"Hello?" He called. "It's Gosha, from the other day."

"Did you injure yourself again?" The panda stomped into the room. Though, the slippers made him less intimidating.

"I washed the shirt you had given me, and I brought over some others in case anyone else is in need of clothes."

Gouhin seemed to be a little offput by the gesture. "Thank you."

Gosha smiled.

"Is that all?" The panda asked.

"No, I was wondering if I could buy you some tea as a way of thanking you."

"I thought this was thanking me." Gouhin held up the sack of clothes.

"That was thanking you for the shirt, but the tea would be for saving my life."

"It would be a start." The panda said gruffly, checking his watch. "I suppose I could go for a tea. There's a place nearby."

"Lead the way." Gosha held the door open and presented outside with his hand. Gouhin kicked off his slippers and changed into boots and walked out the door. Gosha followed.

"Do you have a lot of emergencies?" Gosha asked.

"Sometimes."

"Must be tiring."

"Yeah."

"Are all therapists wordsmiths?"

Gouhin squinted at Gosha and lit a cigarette. They walked in silence until they reached a small cafe. "Here it is." He said, flicking the cigarette to the ground.

The cafe had a cuter vibe than what Gosha had imagined for Gouhin. Pink and turquoise dominated the decor. They sat in a plush booth. The menus were very minimal. The only thing they sold was small bites and tea. 

A lioness in a pink apron walked up to them. "Lovely to see you today Gouhin, and…"

"Gosha."

...Gosha, dear. What can I get for you boys?"

"Bamboo tea." Gouhin said.

The lioness gave Gosha a look. "I don't know why I bother asking him."

"I'll have a green tea and and egg sandwich, please."

"Coming right up!"

Gosha looked at Gouhin. "I take it you're a regular."

"It's quiet and out of the way."

"I could use some more quiet, I may have to stop in."

The conversation continued with Gosha asking questions and Gouhin giving simple answers. He quite enjoyed getting info out of the panda. The gruff exterior was a front for a softer interior and Gosha wouldn't stop until he got to it.

Even when the food arrived, the panda simply nodded to the waitress. Gosha wasn't sure but their seemed to be a playful glint in his eye. Almost like he was toying with the Komodo dragon. He hoped it was a challenge, because it was one he was beginning to enjoy.

The waitress came by with the check. Gosha went to grab his wallet.

"Put it on my tab."

"Sure thing, Gouhin."

Gosha looked up at the smug bear. "Now, how am I supposed to thank you now?"

"I could go for a beer."

Gosha followed him outside, after thanking the waitress. Gouhin lit a cigarette and walked down the sidewalk. Gosha easily kept stride with him. Sun barely peaked over some of the buildings, casting long shadows that reached over the pair. The pandas face gave no hint of what he was feeling as smoke flowed out of his mouth. Despite how cold Gouhin's expression was, Gosha couldn't help but be warmed by it.

The bar was closer to where Gosha thought Gouhin would hang out. Wavy metal sheets covered the sides. Low red and green light leaked out of dusty windows. A few wolf bikers leaned against the building, drinking beer.

The air inside was thick with smoke and spilled alcohol. The music wasn't deafening, just enough to drown out most noise. Pool balls clacked against each other as they sat down at the bar. The stools were old plush leather that deflated when sat on.

The bartender came up to them. A grizzly bear with an old band t-shirt. Gosha handed him his card. His brow arched at Gouhin, daring the panda to try and pay. 

They ordered a couple of beers and sat in silence for awhile. Gosha sipped on his drink while the music washed over them. Dark green and red light masked the Gouhins face, making him even more unreadable. The pandas knuckles tapped against the wooden bar. Gosha put his hand on top of Gouhin's, stopping it. He leaned in to make sure he could hear.

"I want to thank you for taking care of Legosi."

"It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't." Gosha leaned in more. "That boy is my whole world and I can't thank you enough."

Gouhin pulled his hand away and used it to signal the bartender. The bear came by with two more beers. Gosha finished his first one and took a sip of the next one. He already felt a little fuzzy.

Gosha prodded Gouhin with more questions. The panda seemed surprised at how well Gosha could keep a conversation going. More and more words kept coming out of Gouhin. The beer and the constant bombardment, finally breaking through. He even turned to face Gosha, their knees pushing against each other.

After finishing the second drink. Gosha stood up. His head immediately felt light and he wobbled for a moment.

"I think I should go home now. Would you walk me to the train?"

Gouhin nodded and got up too while Gosha paid the tab. The air outside and cooled since the sun set. Lamps teased Gosha with their seemingly warm light. Gouhin was quiet. He looked even more pensive with the dark shadows of his face.

"May I hold your hand? Mine are awfully cold?" Gosha asked.

"Fine." Gouhin grunted.

Gosha slid his arm under Gouhin's, interweaving their fingers together. He got in closer, enjoying the pandas warmth.

Gouhin cut Gosha off and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him in close.

"You're awfully good at playing the innocent old man."

Gosha gave him a wry smile. "What can I say, I-"

Gouhin silenced him with a kiss. Gosha closed his eyes as the grip on his collar tightened, pulling him in more. The pandas lips tasted like beer and faint cigarette.

Gouhin pulled away. "You might as well warm up at my place. You cold blooded types are always so needy." 

Gosha was sure he could see the panda blush as he turned and walked away. He caught up and wrapped his arm around Gouhin's, snuggling in close. "That sounds like a lovely idea." He smiled. Gouhin scowled more as Gosha teased him.

Gouhin opened the door for Gosha. They made their way in the dark to Gouhin's bed. Gosha unbuttoned his shirt and removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers and undershirt. Gouhin turned him around and gave him another kiss. The komodo dragon allowed the panda to lead him to sitting on the bed. Gouhin stood over him.

Gosha reached out and brought Gouhin in by his waist. His long neck stretched up to Gouhin's chest. Gouhin put his hands on Gosha's cheek. He closed his eyes as the panda's thumb stroked his brow.

"Looks like it's past your bedtime, old man."

Gosha sleepily nodded against the furred chest. Gouhin climbed over him and into the covers. Gosha followed him. He gave the panda a couple more kisses, moving to nuzzle his cheek. 

Gouhin's arms pulled him in. The pandas head pressed into Gosha's chest. Gosha pushes his feet against Gouhin's. His knee pushed in between Gouhin's legs. Gosha willed his venom glands from opening out of happiness. They both squeezed into each other before falling asleep.

—-

Gosha awoke to morning light. His hand on top of Gouhin's warm chest. He sat up a little, propping his head on his hand. He softly rubbed slow circles along with the pandas breath. The thick and wiry hair brushed between his fingers. Gosha likes how relaxed Gouhin's face was.

"I didn't say stop."

Gosha realized that he hadn't been rubbing while watching the bears face. He gave a kiss to Gouhin's cheek.

"Good morning." Gosha smiled.

Gouhin grumbled something back in return as he began to get out of bed. Gosha rolled over to watch him dress.

"I would make you breakfast but I've already overslept."

"Something to look forward to." Gosha said as he got up and got dressed as well. 

Gouhin put on his lab coat and slippers and went to open the door for Gosha. New heat radiated off of the sidewalk as he stepped out. Gosha turned.

"I'd like to make you dinner at my place sometime, as a way of thanking you."

"What are you thanking me for now?" Gouhin asked.

"For making an old lizard happy."

Gouhin gave him a look of someone who was uncomfortable with words of affirmation. Gosha grinned, he liked getting under the panda's skin, it was warm under there. Gouhin slammed the door shut and Gosha chuckled as he walked away. He felt warmer than he had for a long time.

  
  



End file.
